the Words I've been Wanting to hear
by otakuchann
Summary: Riku and Dark are dating...and there's this reunion...just read!


a/N: DN angel is not mine

* * *

"Ne Dark?" said Riku wearing a white v-neck shirt, outlining her neck, and denim short, that outlined her slim and long legs and a pair of black boot. She was standing in front of Dark, who was sitting in a couch, in the Harada house.

"Hmm?" Dark wondered looking at her. He was wearing a violet shirt and black pants. He was seating in the couch with his arms spread in the back of the couch.

"Are you sure you're alright with me going to the reunion thing?" she asked with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. It's alright. You should enjoy once in a while" he said then he reached his hand and hold Riku's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Okay. Thank you" she said then leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. But he grabbed her head lightly and kissed her in the lips instead. It was a passionate and deep.

"Ahem" sarcastically coughed someone, so the 2 broke out of the kiss. Riku jumped up and was blushing madly holding her lips. "In case you forget, we'll be late now" said Risa who was wearing a pink dress with ruffles and paired with sandals.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Riku then immediately ran out of the house.

"So cute" said Dark grinning.

"Thanks for volunteering on looking out the house Dark. Krad will be here any minute to accompany you" said Risa smiling at him.

"You didn't have to call that dude you know. It's not like I need someone to accompany me" he sighed because he knew that Krad had the hots for Riku.

"Well, it was Riku who called him. Anyway, bye for now" said Risa bowing at him then left.

"That girl. Is she an idiot? Calling Krad here?" said Dark a little pissed.

Few minutes later, Krad arrived, he's wearing a white shirt and white pants and white shoes. "You didn't have to come you know" Dark said obviously pissed at him as he opened the door.

"Well how could I refuse Riku-chan's request?" said Krad smirking and ignored him then entered the house. He immediately went to the couch and sat.

"Tsk. Why would she call you here anyway?" said Dark in a pissed tone as he closed the door.

"She said to watch for you. She's still my friend you know?" said Krad smirking at him.

"I don't need someone watching me. I'm not a kid" he said still pissed as he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Krad laughed. "Well, Riku-chan told me she doesn't want you to be alone, after all this is kind of a special day, right?" he said smirking at Dark.

He sighed. Indeed it was a special day, considering it was their one year anniversary. He's the first one who fell in love with Riku, so he would want to celebrate every holiday with her, celebrate their monthsary and anniversary. But what can he do, it just so happen that that day Riku will have a reunion with her middle school classmates.

'I really didn't want her to go, but I can't keep her to myself, of course she misses her friends. I can't just tell her not to go' he thought and sighed as he got 2 drinks and went near Krad. He gave one drink to him.

"You sure are confident sending Riku-chan to that reunion" said Krad as he opened the can.

"Well, I trust her. And will you stop calling her 'Riku-chan''' he said as he sat in the sofa.

"Haha. Riku-chan will always be Riku-chan" Krad giggled at this because Dark frowned. "Are you sure you're not worried? _He's_ probably going there, right?" he said seriously this time. Dark looked at him and was wondering. "Hahahahahaha" laughed Krad arrogantly. "You know? Riku-chan's first love. She did say that she met _him_ in middle school, right?" he said still laughing his ass off.

"Hmm. I don't care. She said she loves me now" said Dark looking away. 'But she didn't even texted me if they arrived there yet' he thought looking at his phone.

"You do know that first love can't easily be forgotten just like that, right?" teased Krad.

Dark was really getting irritated. Then his phone rang. So he answered it immediately, hoping that it was Riku, but much to his disappointment, it was Risa so he sighed.

"Aren't you gonna answer that? It seems important" said Krad looking at him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ahm Dark? Is Riku home? She left with Daisuke a while ago. I thought she went home, I called her but she's not answering her phone" asked Risa with worried voice.

"Daisuke?" he asked worried.

"Oh. He's our classmate in middle school. He's good friends with Riku. Anyway, call me if she arrived?" Risa said obviously still worried.

"Okay" he answered and then ended the call. 'Where is she? Is she with this Daisuke guy? Riku, please don't leave me' he thought with his bangs covering his eyes so as to hide his feelings. He tried contacting Riku but she's not answering, then he stood. "Sorry Krad. I'm gonna leave for a while, you good here?" he asked not looking at Krad.

"Sure" all he said because he got an idea as to what was happening. He also wanted to be with Riku, but he knows that Riku loved Dark. He already confessed to Riku couple of times but got rejected, but they still remained good friends.

"I'm glad you came Riku" said Daisuke to Riku, who was sitting on a swing, they were in the park. They separated themselves from the others because they're getting so loud, and they needed some fresh air.

'He really became matured. He's taller than me now. But she's still the caring person that I loved. Charming and always so nice. I'm glad he ended up with a nice girl like Mio' she thought laughing a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Daisuke looking at her in her brown eyes as if reading her.

"Nothing. I just think that even though your appearance changed, your carefree personality haven't" she said as she stood and looked away. Before, if he would do this, her heart would always beat like crazy, and she'd blush. But now her heart is very calm. She can finally say that she's over Daisuke. Because there's this person that would make her heart beat like crazy or make her blush just being with this person. "You know Dai. I used to love you" she confessed calmly while looking in the sky.

"Eh?" Daisuke blushed. He liked Risa before and always talk to Riku about his love for Risa. So he was shocked to know that Riku loved her. How did she feel when he told her about Risa? Did he hurt a close friend? A very important friend.

"Don't worry about it anymore Daisuke" she said smiling at him because of the worried face that he was making. "You didn't know then. But I just have to tell you" she said smiling as she cupped her hand on Daisuke's cheeks.

He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her hand. Then he cupped her hand in his cheek. "I'm sorry" is all he could say.

Riku saw a glimpse of purple in her peripheral vision so she looked at her right, and she saw Dark standing there holding his phone on the left and with clenched fist on the left and was breathing heavily. "Dark!" Riku said happily as she slipped her hands from Daisuke's cheek and ran towards Dark. "What are you doing here?" she asked happily as she held both of his hand. Her heart was beating like crazy. He's the only person capable of making her smile like she's doing right now. "Oh. Right. Daisuke, this is my boyfriend-"

"Dark" –from Daisuke.

"Daisuke" –from Dark.

"Eh? You know each other?" Riku wondered blinking. Dark help her hand tightly but not too hard to hurt her.

"We're cousins" they both answered. "Riku, I'm surprise you're his girlfriend!?" said Daisuke smiling. "I mean. He was never serious with anyone before" teased Daisuke, which surprised Riku because she knew this is not the usual personality of the Daisuke she knew.

"Of-" Dark was about to say something when Riku held his hand tighter.

"Hmp. Even if he's your cousin, you don't know anything about him. So don't bad mouth him" she said in an almost shouting tone. This surprised Dark. He was about to tell Daisuke that he's really serious with Riku. But with just those words coming from Riku, make his heart content. She just saved him. He couldn't help but smile. "Even if I loved you before, I won't forgive you if you say something bad against him" she added. All his frustrations went away, all his jealousy.

"That's my girl" Dark said then pulled Riku into his chest and hugged her tightly. He was trembling. Trembling with guilt, he doubted Riku's love for him. "I'm sorry Riku" he said while hugging her.

"Eh? What are you apologizing for Dark?" asked Riku looking up at Dark, not breaking from the hug.

"Hehe. I'm sorry Riku. I'm just teasing Dark. We always do. I didn't mean anything bad" Daisuke said looking at how Riku loved Dark and at how Dark truly loved his best friend. So he just let them be like that. And then he left.

Dark pulled Riku into a tighter hug, but not too much to hurt her. he buried his face in her shoulder level red hair. "Don't look at me now. I'm so not cool. Getting jealous and all" he mumbled.

Then she chuckled at what Dark said, so he pulled away from the hug. Now he looks a little confident, although it's obvious that he's sad at the same time happy. Because of what Riku told Daisuke, he knew that she loves him. And even if she didn't tell him those 3 words, he knew that she loved him. With all the actions that she's showing him.

"You're really an idiot Dark. I'm dating you right now. There's no way I'd cheat. You're so stupid to be jealous" she said giggling.

Dark smirked then pulled her to a kissed, a passionate and deep one. She responded to the kiss. And with that kiss, he knew what she felt about him, even if Riku didn't say the 3 words he's been wanting to hear, he knew that she loved him. He knew he'd just wait until Riku is ready to tell him. He pulled away from the kiss and they both breath heavily. "I really love you Riku" he said then hugged her tightly burying his face in her hair.

"Yeah. You told me that like a thousand times" she replied giggling a bit then she put both her hand around his waist to a tighter hug and whispered in his ear "I love you very much Dark"

* * *

hahahahaha...out of their usual character..LOL


End file.
